


cause we'll hold each other soon

by lepinjakajmak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Furthest Ring, Sort Of, brief mentions of the other trolls, i mean theyre trapped in the void for eternity so theres probs gonna be some codependency LOL, weird quasi angst and vaguely unhealthy thinking??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepinjakajmak/pseuds/lepinjakajmak
Summary: nepeta and feferi's adventures in the ring





	cause we'll hold each other soon

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from i will follow you into the dark by deathcab for cutie. weird sort of lovecraftian drabble speculation on what nepeta and feferi have been up to since hs ended. lots of unnecessary wordiness from yours truly. unbeta'd, first fic.

You're surrounded by the morbid memory of the fight against the black king, and neither of you have encountered anyone else in so long. It feels like it's been millennia, just the two of you, wandering through every amalgamation of your memories that Paradox Space could cook up. A while ago, they started repeating. You can barely distinguish your memories from hers, they just meld together, as if you have, and always will be, the same entity.

It's not romantic at all, this situation. It shouldn't be. You should miss Equius, and Terezi, and Karkat, and all of your friends. But you don't, not really. You could, and will, probably, wander this plane of her own creation for the rest of reality, and this doesn't frighten you at all. You think that maybe you were made for each other. Like how you were fated to be the Rogue of Heart, you were fated to be hers. 

You once heard legends of a love that transcended the quadrants, a love not based on pity or hate or obligation. Pure, selfless love. You like to think that you two have that, a love that transcends quadrants. You are everything to one another, all the other needs. 

You stare at her eternally black lips, they have always been this deep obsidian. It's disconcerting, almost, how they nearly match the void outside the bubble. You stare at her pallid, opaque eyes, aware that your own eyes look the same. She notices your scrutiny, turns her head from the carnage in front of her, and smiles a little bit.

You lean forward, capturing her lips in an embrace. You've both long since learned how to kiss around your protruding fangs, and the sensation of your mouths working in tandem almost brings back the long forgotten concepts of time and space. It grounds you. It makes what felt empty, whole. You can nearly remember what a minute felt like, feel the seconds on the tip of your tongue. You think she can too, you know it, you feel it. 

You both pull back at the sound of a loud keening, and you see the black king fall, and the remembered versions you and your friends screaming in delight and euphoria.

You've both long since stopped hoping that this memory would bring actual incarnations of the others, long since come to terms with the fact that the pair of you meandered into a segment of the Ring void of any other ghosts, long since realized that you did not turn back soon enough. 

Memories of one of your Twelfth Perigee's Eves have started twisting its tendrils into the battlefield, twinkling lights and behemoth leavings interspersing themselves amongst shiny corpses of carapaces and the metal remains of one million dead Aradias. Neither of you can tell who's Eve it was, but it doesn't really matter. 

Amongst past decoration, past bloodshed, both a myriad of colors, you only have each other. And since what seems like the dawn of time, and until what will be the end of eternity, this will be the case.

And it will be enough.


End file.
